In some wireless networks, a plurality of wireless devices may attempt to access a transmission medium at the same time. The channel access may comprise sensing the channel for pending transmissions. If the transmission medium is sensed to be busy, a wireless device may back off and attempt the channel access after the channel is sensed to be available.